Nightmares
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Oneshot:In a cold winters night something appears that could give you fright...As you gently open up the door need I say more? Becareful this could give you chills. Please Review. As the Ikkou enter a mansion werid things start to happen. For teenagers
1. Begin The Fear

**Begin The Fear**

_They say if you ever entered the 'Killgain Mansion' you'll never come back out. No one ever dares to enter that place not even the youkai. For what lies in there is a spirit of a monster. A lust for blood, A lust for flesh and bone. As many people enter the snow slopes they find themselves drowning in their own blood. _

It was cold and dark in the snowy mountains. Sanzo took a deep breath as the cold air rushed past him making a chill go down his spine. He looked behind him to see if his comrades were behind him.

"It's cold…" Goku whined as he placed footprints into the snow. Hakkai was right behind him. He looked a bit pale, now that Sanzo thinks about it Hakkai wasn't all feeling too well. He looked a little weak, his nose was read and his eyes were drowsy. Little Hakuryu popped his head out of Hakkai's robes.

'Cheep' went the little white dragon, the tone sounded very worrying and scared. Hakkai just smiled and petted the little dragons head as he gave out a silent laugh.

Hakkai looked behind him to see the very annoyed kappa walking up as he mumbled curse words and the usual complaining.

"Damn it…why the fuck do we have to come out here anyway…we could've went the other way but _Nooooooooo_ Mr. jack-ass priest wants us to walk says that it's great exercise…like hell he only brought us out here so we can freeze and what's with all the god damn snow anyway…some of it's getting into my mouth…_Brrrrrrrrrrr_ It's fucking _freezzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg_!" And that was pretty much that Sanzo could hear.

_Bang, Bang_

Gojyo collapsed unto the dead cold ground making a huge ass print in the process. Gojyo began to shout furiously

"_WHAT THE FUCK YOU TRYING TO DO? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!_"

Sanzo just sighed as he slowly placed his gun into his robes again

"And what a shame that your still alive and talking…have those antenna's doubled your brain power by 0.1 percent?" Gojyo's face began to turn into a raging fiery red like he was on fire, Goku backed away from him and hide behind Hakkai clutching unto his arm.

"Hakkai….Gojyo's going to explode isn't he?"

Hakkai laughed then coughed a bit "Yes that would seem to be the case…if we're not careful he'll blowup and take us all to hell with him" said Hakkai sarcastically as he stopped coughing.

"Eeeeeh…but I don't want to go to hell…I'm too young to die" Goku began to cry. Hakkai sweated a bit and patted Goku on the head.

"Goku I was only joking although I wouldn't mind to go down there…Satan said that it's quite hot down there and a number of people are enjoying it"

Goku narrowed his eyes and looked at him "People…you mean Ghoul's, zombies and other creepy monsters of the night including the most feared creatures of them all the…"

"The devil" Hakkai cuts in.

"Actually I was more thinking on the lines of Doctor's, dentists and surgeons" Hakkai just closed his eyes and sweated. "Ummmm Goku I don't really think that counts…"

"Are we going or not?"

Sanzo begun to walk again with Hakkai and Goku following after, As soon as Gojyo got up he tailed after them trying to keep up.

**One Hour Later**

"It seems to be getting worse Sanzo?" Sanzo turned to Hakkai as the snow continued to pound against his face he gave him one of his calm charisma faces "What does?"

Hakkai stopped and coughed as he pointed up, "The weather I mean" Goku on the other side seemed to be on the ground he was down and almost seemed to be stuck in thought for a moment until he looked up to his comrades that were moving on.

"Ummmmm guy's…."

They all turned to him. Goku took a deep breath.

"I can't feel my legs…"

Hakkai walked over and kneeled down, concerned for the little monkey king he took on hand and placed it onto Goku's ankle.

"Can you feel this?" Hakkai placed a little bit of pressure on his grip around Goku's ankle. Goku shock his head signaling no. Hakkai then tried again only this time putting a little bit of more force unto it. "Well?"

Goku closed his eyes "I…" then opening them again making his eyes water a bit, like he was ready to let the water works loose "I Can't" there was a rush of panic going through Goku, Hakkai could feel it.

Hakkai sighed and turned round taking Goku's wrists and pulling them over his back. "Hold on tight now Goku" this Goku did. Hakkai placed his hands down trying to find Goku's legs. As soon as he got a hold of both of them he stood up and wobbled a bit. , But then stood firmly as soon as he found footing in the slippery snow.

Even though he wasn't feeling so good, his friends well being takes priority over his very own. That's the way that Hakkai always goes about getting things done.

"You okay Goku?"

Goku shock his head signaling yup. Hakkai walked forward to catch up with the others. The wind was very fierce indeed it was beating against Hakkai's body very hard. He hissed as the cold could be felt on his cheeks making them go bright red.

There seemed to be a dark figure standing a distance too far out of seeing range. Hakkai spotted the figure and squinted a bit to see who it was.

Goku looked up also to see what the brunette is looking at, unlike Hakkai, Goku can see clearly who it was. But then he tightened his grip unto Hakkai's cape.

"What is it Goku?" Hakkai asked. Goku didn't answer but buried his head into Hakkai's back, scared or shaken by what he's seen.

"Th…the…there's…"

"There's what?"

"There's something strange about that person…" he described, Hakkai looked back and to his shock the figure was gone.

But something else has taken its place.

Hakkai turned to the two that were a head of them and shouted out "Sanzo, Gojyo…" the other two turned round.

"What is it Hakkai?" shouted Gojyo back. Hakkai raised one hand and pointed over to the where he saw the figure at first.

"Maybe we should take shelter in there!" Sanzo looked over to see what Hakkai meant. To his surprise there was a giant mansion that towered over them that was settled on a mountain top above them.

Sanzo nodded to the brunette "Right…let's go" They all headed towards the mansion.

But inside the mansion a strange figure is watching them as they come to the mansion, the figure laughed a bit and looked down with its red eyes locked onto the traveling four.

"Great it's been so long …too long for me…I've been bored for over two hundred years… maybe it's about time for me to unwind…Maybe I should give them an appropriate welcome… Unless Kinia get's in my way...yes that's what I'll do…Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Be Continued**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **I'd thought I'd write a horror fic for once. Got the idea when I had a nightmare about it. Yes I know that's lame but it was terrifying…So I'd thought I'd use that for a fic…hope it gives you chills down your spine…I'll try to get the second chapter done as soon As possible…but If I can just get rid of a little annoyance then I'll might be able to get this done.


	2. Let the Mayhem begin

**Let The Mayhem Begin**

Gojyo kicked the door open and walked in with the others entering after him. The place looked very nice there were a big set of stairs in front of them. There was a nice sofa with red leather beside the grandfather clock that was standing beside the stairs.

Hakkai walked over and gently laid Goku unto the sofa. Hakkai coughed a bit, his coughing was sounding a bit worse. Gojyo walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hakkai are you alright?"

Hakkai just smiled and replied kindly as Sanzo closed the door.

"Yes I'll be fine…"

Sanzo looked around a bit "Is someone living here?" Gojyo looked around also to observe the surroundings. "Must be every things so neat and tidy" Goku just looked at the grand father clock that was in front of the sofa that he was currently laying on. It looked strange it was all black and had a weird figure on it, like a crow with freaky eyes.

A chill went down his spine as he looked a little bit closer.

"Goku don't touch it…" warned Hakkai. Goku took his advice see with your eyes not your hands. But as he looked closer the crow's eyes opened. Goku jumped and fell back down unto the sofa.

"Ouch" Goku moaned. Gojyo came closer to see what was wrong "Hey Monkey…what's up?" Gojyo heard a flapping sound and turned to the grand father clock a black crow banged itself against his face. Gojyo yelled as he fell unto the floor while Goku let out a scream.

Sanzo took out his pistol and reacting to his reflex aimed at the crow, pull the trigger

_Bang_

The black crow fell limp unto the floor with all the blood seeping out of its body. Hakkai ran over to calm Goku down. While Gojyo looks down on the crow. His eyes widened as he seen the crow slowly merging with the floor. He jumped up and patted Hakkai on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked as he placed his arms around Goku. Gojyo pointed down Hakkai looked and his eyes widened along with Goku seeing the crow slowly disappear. Sanzo walked over to them while looking on the ground.

"Hmmmm…how paranormal" He walked away and made up the stairs placing one foot at a time. Gojyo frowned at him.

"Is that _all_ you can say?" Hakkai took his arms off Goku and begun to cough again. Gojyo patted him on the back. "Sure you're going to be alright?" Hakkai nodded.

"Maybe we should see if anyone's here huh?"

**Upstairs**

Sanzo walked down the hallway, knocking on each door then opening it revealing an empty room.

_Why isn't there any one here when this place seems neat and tidy._

He continued down the hallway, all of a sudden it begun to get a bit cold.

_Why's it cold all of a sudden?_

He stopped in front of the door and rested his hand on the handle slowly turning it. As the sound of the door creaking filled the air. Sanzo opened the door revealing yet to his knowledge was another empty room. He sighed. But there was something on the bedside cabinet that grabbed his attention.

He entered the room that seemed to have a king-sized bed with drapes attached to it. Talk about a room fit for a king. Sanzo went over to the cabinet to find a photo. He lifted it up to see a picture of two young girls, one was tall with blonde hair her eyes in bright pink. The second one seemed to be a lot younger, three years to be exact. She had dark black hair all frizzled and messy. Her eyes a cold icy blue. It should the older one with a lovely yellow dress down to her knees legs. She was wearing a pink necklace. The younger one was wearing a black t-shirt with a dragon and black jeans making her look like a boy than a girl.

_Hmmmm? They must be sisters…_

As he continued to daze as he looked at the picture. The girl with black hair seemed to be moving in it as she was slowly changing. Her eyes went into a devil's red as she gave him an evil smirk. Sanzo dropped the picture unto the floor.

"Sanzo" Sanzo turned round to only see that it was Hakkai.

"What is it?" Sanzo just looked down and picked the picture up. He looked at it careful to see the girl was at her normal state.

_Must be my imagination……_

"Nothing…nothing at all"

Hakkai sighed ready to give the usual report.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here we checked everywhere there's a very big library downstairs. Goku decided to rest for a while so he took the room near the stairs……Gojyo is wondering again and left his bags in the room beside Goku's…so I'm, guessing that you'd want this one……?"

Sanzo looked around as he settled the photo back on the cabinet. Them he slowly looked at it…He's made his decision.

"Nah you can you have it…" as Sanzo left, Hakkai looked at the bed and took off his cloak setting it out upon the bed. He looked over to the dressing table and noticed something. He walked over to investigate.

_A Book?_

It was a medium sized book; it was black with a red cross on it. Hakkai sweated a bit as he lifted the book.

_Very…Very Gothic…_

He opened the book and seen handwriting…a bit old to be from this century. He could read it very well.

_This must be someone's diary………_

There was a name who stated who it belonged too. Hakkai looked at it trying to make out the name.

_Belonging too Saieo……Saieo Laneo… Must be the Owner…huh?_

Hakkai placed his hand over his mouth trying to with hold a cough. As he looked at the first entry.

It said:-

_Dear Diary_

_Saieo here just a couple of more days until my birthday……Man I'm so excited hitting the big one, five……but I wish that for once…For once…Kinia would just be happy…It's like when it's always my birthday she seems to be acting cold to me which is strange._

_My mother said she's just going through a phase…but I don't get it…she doesn't always reject me before…why now? Was it something I did? Was it something I said?_

_Was it something that happened in the Library today? Was that book strangely floating? Was it when we were outside we seen a strange figure who was all black?_

Hakkai stopped at a moment and looked outside seeing the snow hitting against the window.

_A dark figure…was it the same one that me and Goku saw?_

He then thought it couldn't be…could just be a coincidence…but as he continued to read he begun to doubt that theory.

_I saw that freaky crow on the grand father clock…It scares me I looked at it and it begun to blink…could that happen? Nah it couldn't move…could it?_

_My father said that I must've been imagining things…I could've been…then I saw this weird writing behind the grand father clock it said._

'_Kill who ever enters this house…Kill everyone and everything'_

_It looked like it was pray painted on…but the only one who had spray paint was 'Gyser'…but he wasn't that irresponsible…it could be Yuri but he's not that mischievous…and no…It just…it just couldn't be Rei…not him…_

_He couldn't…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Hakkai closed the book and ran out into the hallway seeing Goku running down as fast as he could. Hakkai walked up and grabbed Goku by his shoulders.

"Goku what's wrong?"

Gojyo came out also to see what all the noise was.

Goku clenched on Hakkai's shirt tightly as he shivered he hesitated then began to say something it sounded like the…

"The…ther…there's a girl in my room…"

"Oh so there is someone in this place after all…"

"No! There was something about her…"

Hakkai looked down on him wondering what he meant.

"Something about her? Like what?"

Goku looked up and explained "She…she didn't have any skin or blood on her right arm it was completely bones…and…and…her face…she didn't have an eye…and it…it. Looked…like…it…was ripped out because there were too many claw marks where it should've been…and…._eeeeh_ it was horrible…"

Then there was a piercing scream down the hallway. They all jumped as they heard footsteps coming up the hallway…slowly and loud they wait to see who it was…

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Ohhhh…wondering what happens next…well I'm not telling you'll just have to wait until the next chapter…Unless I get any more interruptions from friends or family…but then again I love to hang out just not when I'm working…So please review oppinion or tip on how to make it better please don't hesitate to ask...I'm always open on suggestions...especially for other chapters. So until the next chapter...see yeah...


	3. Devil's Love to Laugh at Spilled Blood

**Devil's Love to Laugh at Spilled Blood**

_Even if you try to run you'll never escape the Devil's wake even though you can't handle it, it's either give or take and if you've made the choice you can't go back on It never can. If you can resist the devil's hand then you will be free from all disaster that stands. So be safe and stay away from deceiving hands…_

_Saieo Laneo_

**From where we left off**

Then there was a piercing scream down the hallway. They all jumped as they heard footsteps coming up the hallway…slowly and loud they wait to see who it was. As the sounds grow louder, a figure began to come out of the darkness.

Goku clenched harder and buried his face down onto Hakkai's chest scared on what or who it was.

"What's all this noise…?" Hakkai sighed in relief, it was only Sanzo with his clock off and pieces of his upper robes tied around his waist.

"Goku it's only Sanzo……" Goku lifted his head off Hakkai's chest. He turned his head to see Sanzo. He relaxed as he removed his arms from around Hakkai's waist. Hakkai placed his hands on Goku's shoulders.

"Goku said he seen a strange girl in his room……" Sanzo just gave out an annoying sigh. "It might've been his imagination…I went in there after I heard a scream and no one was in there…"

Gojyo pointed to the hall that extended behind Sanzo and said to him in question "Then what was that scream we heard? Something gave you chills huh?"

Sanzo looked at them puzzled "What scream? And I never scream you brainless kappa…"

Hakkai and Goku began to tense again.

"I…if…that…wasn't you…then who…could it…?"

Goku's eyes widened and pointed immediately behind Sanzo in alert.

"_Sanzo_" Sanzo turned behind him and saw something moving on the ground. Like water.

"Is that water?" Gojyo walked over next to Sanzo and looked at the watery substance. As soon as the water dribbled down the hallway. Sanzo looked down and lifted on of his feet to see that his under robes were covered in red and what the substance is is now very clear.

_Blood_

Hakkai coughed a bit as he stood up. The smell of it was almost suffocating him. He placed his hand over his mouth and nose as his eyes begun to water.

_What's wrong with me?_

Sanzo noticed something and immediately took out his pistol, holding it firmly, and ready to pull the trigger.

"Sanzo?"

"Shhhhhhh!" Sanzo snapped making Gojyo go quite. As there was another sound of footsteps everyone went silent only hearing the splashing of water against their bodies and the footsteps getting louder.

As a figure came into view, Sanzo's eyes widened. It was the same girl that was in the picture the one with black messy hair. But only her blue eyes were replaced with red. There was an aura of pure evil emanating from her body as she took a step forward and then went into an immediate stop.

"Who are you?" The girl didn't answer she then raised her hand and pointed. Goku turned pale when the girl's finger was pointed at him.

Then the girl gave an evil smirk and brought her hand and demonstrated the dead sign across her neck. Goku jumped and fainted. Hakkai caught him as soon as Goku almost touched the floor.

"_Goku!_" Gojyo called out. Sanzo pulled the trigger but the girl vanished. Then all the blood went into a certain area on the floor and formed a word. Gojyo looked over Sanzo's shoulder to see what it said.

'Welcome'

"What an interesting entrance……" Gojyo looked over to Sanzo and frowned. "Is that _all_ you can say……?"

"Who do you think that girl was?"

"I don't know do I?"

Then they all stopped as soon as they heard a laugh fill the corridor. So evil and cold that could send a shiver down your spine. Gojyo and Hakkai tensed as Sanzo stood there calm. As soon as the laughing stopped, Sanzo tsked.

"How bloody original…" Sanzo threw his lit cigarette unto the floor and stepped on it leaving them in ashes as he removed it.

"We've got ourselves a horror fanatic…"

"Sanzo I barely think this is the time to joke?"

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **I know it's short and lamebut next time I'll make sure to make it longer…but then again can you guess who the girl is…Is it Saieo or Kinia? You only get two chances…


	4. The Angel of Tartarus Is Calling

**The Angel Of Tartarus Is Calling**

'_Hello…'_

Goku moved from one side to the other. Trying to shake the voice out of his head.

'_Hello…'_

Goku shake his head as he took his pillow and placed it on top of his head thinking that it might be from someone in the room.

'_She's coming……'_

Goku groaned as he pushed his pillow harder on his face to block out the sound and noise. Hating the noise he took the pillow off and pulled the covers over his head.

'_She won't stop until your dead……please get up…she's there standing over your bed……You've got to believe me………PLEASE GET UP!'_

He just ignored it and placed both his hands onto his ears and huddled up.

'_**GET UP NOW!'**_

Goku got up and jumped off the bed collapsing unto the ground. He turned round to see no one there. He sighed in relief and slowly got up. 'Must be my imagination…' Goku pulled the covers back and jumped into the bed again he looked round just incase there was someone there.

He placed his head unto the pillow and closed his eyes tightly. He looked at the window across from his bed at the left hand side wall and looked into it for awhile. There was a view of the open door opposite his bed and showed the wooden floor. There was shadow on the floor looking like the person who owned it had long hair.

"Gojyo?"

'No it couldn't be Gojyo his hair isn't that short…or messy….'

"Hakkai?"

'No not Hakkai his hair's shorter……'

As the shadow got smaller Goku started to panic his eyes widened. This was making his stomach turns…if it wasn't Gojyo…and if it wasn't Hakkai then who was it?

"Sanzo?"

There was still no answer. This made Goku tense he tightened his grip on the covers.

**Scary Bed Time Story**

Hakkai continued to read the diary he seemed to be draw to it by something. He was on the fifth page of the diary as he read through it. Hakkai held his hand on his mouth to with hold a cough.

_Its strange Rei's been acting strangely…like he's seen a ghost or something… he told me that he seen a strange character down the hallway…I'd said that I'd go see…_

_So that's what I'm going to do tomorrow……huh? Hang on I heard a scream down the hallway…I'll be right back._

Hakkai turned the page of the book hoping to know what happens next.

_Dear Diary_

_Today is a very depressing moment in the household. Rei's……been horribly butchered…there was blood all over his jacket…and his remains were used to write messages on the walls…………_

_Why……why does it have to be him? Why………_

Hakkai closed the book and threw it to the ground. Haunted by what he read last. He coughed a bit then stood up and looked out the window.

Seeing the snow speeding past him from the grey covered skies he looked out and sighed. Hakaryu flew down and landed on his shoulder. Hakkai turned and smiled warmly then turned back to the window with a worried look.

"It's coming down isn't it?"

**Seeing things Or...**

Sanzo was looking at the grand father clock with a suspicious look on his face. The crow that attacked Gojyo wasn't there anymore. He did remember seeing it on the ground and disappearing into the floor.

Sanzo took out a cigarette and slowly inserted it into his mouth, took out his silver cigarette lighter as it gave out a silver shine in the dark.

Flicking the switch letting a yellow flame appear then clicking it close.

Sanzo looked up at the clock then sighed as he turned round. He then stopped and his eyes widened.

A girl with long blond hair was standing in front of him with a long white dress dipped in blood. Her left face was covered in blood as there were many claw marks present on her face showing the insides of the eye that was once there. Her right arm had no flesh or blood but was completely left in bones.

Sanzo opened his mouth and took the cigarette tapping it leaving many ashes unto the ground.

"I remember you…" Sanzo starts, the girl looked lifeless with no smile on her face. She was completely different from the other girl that he and his companions met earlier she was the other girl in the photo.

"You're that girl in the photo aren't you?" The girl didn't answer but raised her hand up pointing the boney finger at him.

"You shouldn't be here…" her voice sounded cold and demonic that sounded like it was accompanied with another. Sanzo just shrugged and glared at her.

"And what gives you the right on who and who should not be here huh?" The girl responded to the monk's sarcasm.

"I am Kinia Gyos Laneo and I live in this house…my family had been living here two hundred years ago…"

"Two hundred years that's a long time…"

"I assure you that you leave tomorrow if not then I will not be able to help you from Saieo…or so that demon wishes…"

"Saieo…oh so that was the little hors name…we had a little pleasant welcome from your sister earlier…"

The girl lashed out at him by firing a white arrow at him. Sanzo rolled out of the way dodging the arrow as it destroyed the grand father clock.

"_That_ _demon is not my sister!_"

**Time to Fight**

Goku jumped out of the bed and ran over quietly to the door. He watched as the shadow went smaller. He walked out to see to his shock that it was the girl who threatened to kill him earlier.

Her eyes began to glow a demonic red as she smirked at him evilly.

"_I've found you…_"

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Not as scarier as the last ones but I'll make sure to make it a bit more frightening in the next one. So what do _you_ think is going to happen next?


	5. Demons

**Demons**

**From where we left off**

"_I've found you…_"

Goku stepped back. The girl strikes her hand out causing a strong force of wind that knocked Goku off his feet. Goku looked up. There was a lust in the girl's eyes, the lust to kill, the lust for blood runs through her body as she laughed.

"What do you want?"

The girl smiled at him and bended down at his level. Her voice sounded evil and demonic as she spoke "_Well what do you think?_ _Did you think that I was going to let you live? Did you?_"

Goku thrusts his fist forward hoping to smack her out of his way. But the girl grabbed his fist and tightened her grip on it. Goku then kicked her out of the way and ran out into the hallway.

"Nyoboi!" A golden light circled Goku's hand as his red staff came into his hand he clenched and held it ready for a battle.

The girl came out into the hallway and stared at him with a grin.

"_Oh so is that the way you want to play it huh?_" Her eyes glowed red again as dark black wings came out of her back; she lets out a big demonic cry and a sword appeared in her hand. The sword was covered in many demonic designs the blade was completely black with a red eye on the handle. Another red eye also appeared on her head.

"Oh…my…god…"

"_Well shall we begin?_"

**A woman's wrath**

Sanzo continued to dodge the numerous arrows that were coming his way as Kinia threw out more and more out hoping to hit him…

Sanzo took out his pistol, aimed and fired but it missed he continued to run.

'_What does she mean by 'That_ _demon is not my sister!' and what did she mean when she said 'I will not be able to help you from Saieo…or so that demon wishes…' What happened?'_

Kinia continued to fire as Sanzo keeps on dodging and jumping out of the way. She stopped and gave him an impressed look on her face

"My, you are very good…but not good enough…"

She raised her left hand and thrusts it forward as a gale of wind came and knocked him over and made him collide into a wall creating a crater behind him. Sanzo lifted his head up and looked at Kinia.

"Well…are you going to tell me what we're up against? Aren't you at least going to give an explanation on what happened to you and your sister?"

Kinia looked up and snapped at him "_Don't you dare call that demon my sister!_ _Because of the demon it stole my sister's body and killed my family!_"

"What do you mean by _stole_?"

Kinia who ignored the monks question lifted her right hand and fired silver blades at him.

"**_ENOUGH!_**"

**Time for desperate measures**

Goku crashed into the wall falling limp unto the floor. As the girl went closer to him she lifted up her sword about to slash him. Goku rolled away dodging impact jumped and clashed his staff unto the girl's left arm.

He jumped back on his face and got himself into an offence position.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded as he pointed the golden nib of the Nyoboi at the girl. She just smirked at him and replied.

"_I'm Saieo of course_"

'_Saieo?_'

"_Now let's end the chatter and continue with our fight…well…what you waiting for…_"

Goku stood there for a moment and change from offence to defense. To think on what he should do…

'_This is bad…she's much more powerful than any other demon…but then again it's fun… but if I'm not careful then I'll die for sure…so…there's…only…One thing I can do…_'

Goku went out of his position and stood straight. Saieo looked at him with an impatient look. "_Well?_"

Goku raised his hand and placed it on his Diadem.

"Since you've got these freaky powers and all…I think it might be fair if I release my full strength too…It'd be more _challenging_"

"_Doesn't really matter to me what you do…I'll destroy you anyway…transformations, incantations, magic tricks I don't really care…In the end it will all be the same…_"

"Okay…if that's what you want…"

Goku took off his diadem quickly as he glowed in vicious colours. He felt his body completely taken over by lust and power.

"Then that's what you get!"

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **I know it's short again…I just want to get into a fight scene…well two if you include Sanzo's battle…I just realized that I forgot to add Gojyo and Hakkai to this chapter... note to self: Make sure to add Hakkai and Gojyo in the future…if not then I'll go insane…Joking.


	6. Devil Saieo vs Seiten Taishi Son Goku

**Devil Saieo Vs. Seiten Tashi Son Goku**

**Where we left off**

"Since you've got these freaky powers and all…I think it might be fair if I release my full strength too…It'd be more _challenging_"

"_Doesn't really matter to me what you do…I'll destroy you anyway…transformations, incantations, magic tricks I don't really care…In the end it will all be the same…_"

"Okay…if that's what you want…"

Goku took off his diadem quickly as he glowed in vicious colours. He felt his body completely taken over by lust and power.

"Then that's what you get!"

Saieo looked at him with a happy grin printed on her face but as an aura started to fill the surrounding area, her grin turned into a serious gaze. Goku's ears began to go longer and so did his finger nails.

She tilted her head to the right side and continued to look until the glowing stopped. Goku has now been completely changed and token over by his other side.

"_Hmmmm? So this is what you meant by full strength…?_" as she looked at Goku she then smiled wickedly at him as she licked her lips, it seemed Saieo was excited at this.

"_Well this will prove to be an interesting fight…come on lets see what you're made off?_" Saieo raised her sword up ready to fight. Goku went at her and thrusts his fist. Predicting this Saieo jumped back and slashed her sword down Goku jumped up over her head and kicked her from behind.

He laughed as the sound of her body slapped unto the floor. Saieo jumped back up she giggled a bit.

"_This is brilliant I haven't had a fight this good for over two hundred years…show me more…I'm ready_" she flapped her wings and flew over as she punched him unto the ground.

There was a cracking sound, Goku stood up slowly and smiled at her, excitement rushing to his head. His left arm seemed a bit twisted seems he broke his arm during impact. He looked at it and brought his working arm and placed his hand unto his shoulder and then twisted it back in making another cracking sound. He was ready to continue the fight.

Saieo taunted him a bit by raising her right hand and did the 'Come get me sign' Goku rushed over and did two punches, Saieo countered by flying up and placing her feet unto his shoulders and kicked him at the back therefore making her twirl upside down as Goku clashed into the wall. Creating a big crater on the wall as he slide down.

"_Awwww did you crash into the wall here let me help you up_"

Saieo thrusts her hand forward creating another force of wind. Goku ran towards her piercing though the wind like a samurai sword.

"_What the…_" before Saieo could finish Goku jumped and kicked her twice followed by an uppercut on her chin. Then raising one foot and smacked it down on her head, she fell to the ground while letting out a grunting sound.

"_Aaaaagh…Your good…no…your excellent…don't stop_" she begged as she stood up with blood running down her face. But before she could attack again she was then suddenly smacked in the chest by a green sphere. Saieo looked up angrily.

"_Who did that!_" she howled as she held her hand unto her chest.

She turned round to see Hakkai, His hands placed together as there was another chi ball in his hands. He smiled generously and laughed a bit.

"That would've been me" he answered as he fired another as it slammed into Saieo again knocking her down the stairs. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead, he still was feeling unwell but when he heard the sounds from his room he knew he had to come and see what all the commotion was.

He looked to Goku and eyes widened as he seen that his diadem was lying on the floor. Hakkai let out a tiring sigh, why did he do it? Why did he have to take off his limiter?

"Oh Goku…" he whispered softly as he fixed his monocle.

"Why did you have to do it?"

Goku turned to him and leaped forward as he gave out a kick. Hakkai dropped himself down as he landed unto the floor feeling the cold wood with his hands as he touched the ground to keep balance. He rolled over and grabbed the diadem as he swiftly stood up.

"Goku please stop this? Don't you think you've caused enough damage?" but he knew it was useless to try and reason with him…since now that Goku's in his Youkai form what could he do?

Goku growled at him and began to run towards him, Hakkai sweated a little bit as he though for a moment then went on to say something that he would never want to say ever again.

"Um there is only one thing I could do at a situation like this…" with that he turns around and runs off as fast as his legs could carry him. Adrenalin kicking in as he continued to run for his life with the youkai in pursuit after him.

"What ever I should do I should not look back, do not look back, do not look back!" Hakkai clearly said to himself as he continued to run. His eyes catch a set of stairs and he runs as quickly as he can to get up them. He places one foot on the stairs and looks to see Goku still chasing him. Hakkai jumped as he continued to run on up the stairs. When he completed the first set there seemed to b another set so he ran on up them.

"Jeepers I haven't seen so much stairs" Hakkai chimed as he continued to run on up them all. Even though he made so much progress Goku doesn't seem to be slowing down at all and this is bad for Hakkai because he was getting very exhausted besides the cold beating him down a bit.

He thought for a moment until he stopped around the fifth floor and ran down the corridors and ran into a room, shutting the door closed. He leaned his back against the door and relaxed a bit trying to get a bit of breath back into his lungs. This totally was the relaxing he needed, when all of this is order he's going to order Gojyo into driving and let him rest.

Then he just noticed that he still had Goku's diadem in his hand. He looked at it with his tired Green eyes and thought for a moment. Ding, something has just entered Hakkai's mind.

Goku was still searching in each room on the fifth floor until he heard a loud bang which flooded into the corridors. Goku jerked and ran viciously to the room that Hakkai had taken refuge in. Goku slammed his hand into the door fiercely, tarring it like it was paper and tossing it out of his way as he jumped in.

Hakkai was there waiting for him, armed with a…saucepan…at the edge of the door. He closed his eyes and with all his strength slammed the sauce pan down unto Goku's head leaving a huge dent in it. There seemed to be many stars floating around Goku's head as he collapsed unto the floor. Hakkai ran down and placed the diadem quickly unto his forehead, thus changing the young Youkai back into his demon form.

"Phew that was close" sighed Hakkai as he slouched down, totally exhausted and tired from all the running he had to do. Although Goku's back to normal doesn't mean that he was out of the fire. Hakkai stood up and lifted Goku unto his back. Walking out of the room.

Until he was caught by a slight growling noise, He sighs as he slowly turns round seeing the Saieo with a devil's smirk as her dark red eyes glimmered in lust and desire to finish them off once and for all.

_I must FLEE! _Hakkai started to run once again trying to get as far away from that Devil as far as possible, he and Goku are in no shape to fight her now. They need to find Sanzo and Gojyo and regroup to plan a strategy.

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Well hope you all liked it, I know I have been neglecting my duties as a fan fiction writer but I had lots of course work about to enter my 5th grade in High school and everyone knows how frustrating that is especially in these times and GCSE's also I have been doing a lot of downloading. So until the next Chapter, see yeah. Oh one more thing I know that I knocked the youkai version of Goku with a sauce pan but I thought it might be a tiny bit funny too…

And this one was fast paced very fast paced…sorry though, Bye


End file.
